A Power Untold
by Princess-Bethany
Summary: A little girl with a tail shows up, Vegita is worried and Goku intrigued. What happens when they find out she has a power unlike any other?
1. Default Chapter

A POWER UNTOLD  
  
Vegita walked in front of Goku and the rest of the 'Z gang'. It was only the second tournament he had fought in on earth, and everything was the exact same as it had been the tournament before. Trunks and Goten were entering the junior tournament again, and Vegita, Goku, Crillin, 18, and Gohan were entering the adult competition. Videl was not entering this year because she and Gohan had found out she was pregnant, she was also beginning to show. Gohan and the doctor both agreed that training and competition were both out of the question until the baby was born. Trunks and Goten happily ran over to the booth to sign up. Vegita walked over to the second booth that had a lot less traffic; as he arrived at the booth another man about his age stepped back, something about the man got Vegita's attention. Goku walked up to Vegita with wonder as Vegita watched the man leave. "Hey, what's up?" Vegita glanced over to Goku "didn't you feel that?" Goku now confused "feel what?" Vegita shook off the feeling mabey he had imagined it. "Nothing, lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had gone through the qualifying rounds Goku and the 'Z gang' went to watch the junior tournament. Trunks easily won his first match no sweat, and Goten did the same. The third tournament everybody in the 'Z gang' sat back not expecting much of a fight.   
  
The announcer stepped up into the ring. "Next we have Goten Son and Jersey Gwin" with that note Goten stepped up into the ring giving his humorous smile. He was followed by a little girl her hair was a deep brown with white/silver streaks (not dyed; natural. cool huh?) and she had deep brown eyes. The announcer came back up "Goten is eight years old and the challenger Jersey is five." With that note the announcer looked at Goten "ready?" Goten nodded. He then looked at Jersey "ready?" she also nodded. "All right then, let the match begin." Vegita smiled and looked at Goku "Poor kid; she doesn't have a chance." Goku smirked "do any of them?" Vegita laughed at this and put his focus back on the ring. Goten didn't even bother to get in fighting stance. The girl charged first. She flew straight at Goten; Vegita and the rest of the 'z gang' stared in shock at how fast she was moving. Goten was also surprised and tried desperately to block, but she disappeared, then appeared behind him and elbowed him so hard in the back that he was flung across the ring and tried to stop himself before he hit the ground. He did not succeed. Vegita and Goku stood in shock and so did Goten as he found himself sitting on the ground outside the ring. He jumped up and starred at the girl who stood right where she had appeared and attacked. She turned gave him a slight smirk and walked towards the stairs leaving the ring. Trunks stared at her as she walked towards him and out of the arena. Goten shook off the shock and walked towards the door leaving the arena. The whole audience was in shock; the boy who had given them a show unlike anything they had ever seen before only one year ago, had just lost to a little girl who was three years younger than he.  
  
Vegita and Goku stared at the ring in disbelief. Finally Gohan spoke up and broke the silence, "Well....I guess she did have a chance." Vegita jumped at the remark "No way! She...she had to have cheated." Videl looked at him surprisingly "But how?" He glared back at her "What do you mean 'How'?" She now gave her look of protest, "What do you mean how? Everything that just happened is perfectly legal in tournament rules." Vegita was furious "shut up woman!" Now Gohan got mad "Hey! don't yell at my wife!!!" Gohan and Vegita now face to face, Goku ran and jumped in between the two "Guys, guys look I'm sure that it was a fair fight!" Vegita backed off and crossed his arms as he leaned back on a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally the final round came to and it was the same little girl against Trunks. The Announcer came out. "Here we go folks! here it is the championship rest on the shoulders of these two! And they are Trunks Briefs and Jersey Gwin! Are we ready?" both Trunks and Jersey nodded. "Good lets get this thing going!". With that both fighters got into fighting stance. Trunks saw what had happened to his best friend and would not let it happen to himself. He decided that he would attack first. He flew at her full force landing a punch straight into her jaw. She didn't even flinch. Vegita gasped in shock once again; Goten who had just changed out of his fighting clothes, ran up behind Goku and Vegita and joined them as the stared at the little girl in disbelief. She then turned throwing her foot into the air kicking him in the ribs. He jumped back in disbelief of how hard she could hit for such a small kid. He got back into fighting stance and so did she, and from that moment on they attacked at full force, Trunks pushed his power as high as he could go without turning Super. The fight had been going on about an hour when Vegita felt that power level he had felt back at the sign in booth. He looked over to see that about 100 yards away was the same man he had seen earlier. The man seemed to be about his age, he had black hair, and deep brown eyes. Vegita swore he recognized that face, but he couldn't remember where. He turned his focus back to the ring. Trunks and the little girl had started using energy blasts and the audience and announcer stood in amazement. The 'Z gang' stood in amazement as they all felt her and Trunk's power level rising more and more each second. Trunks blocked a energy blast that the girl had just thrown at him and lunged at her, driving his fist into her stomach. She doubled over and hit the floor of the ring. Trunks landed on the ring floor and took the opportunity to catch his breath. Jersey, still clutching her stomach, stood up and shocked everybody even more; from the back of her ki pants came a white tail. Vegita and Goku jumped at the sight. "Vegita, are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Vegita stared in shock "Kami, I hope not!". Trunks decided to execute the situation right then, he lunged at her once more in a desperate attempt to win. He drove his elbow into her chest. Knocking her out of the ring. The announcer, who was staring in shock, shook it off jumped up in what was left of the ring and declared Trunks the winner.  
  
Jersey had a shocked look on her face when she found herself out of the ring. She breathed out a long awaited breath and got up to leave. Vegita and Goku and the rest of the of the 'Z gang' left to go meet Trunks and congratulate him on his win. But Vegita was more interested in finding why that little girl had a tail and where she came from.  
  
Trunks followed her out. "Hey, wait up!" Jersey stop and turned to look at Trunks "I wanted to ask you, who trained you?" Jersey looked at him questionably "why?" Trunks looked bewildered "Because that was one of the toughest fights I've ever fought! Your stronger than Goten! That's why I wanna know!" Jersey smiled "Well..." She was interrupted by The 'Z gang' Vegita stared at the little girl and her white tail that was still see-able and was about to ask her a million questions. when Jersey heard her name being called. "Jersey!" Vegita turned to see the one calling her name was the same man he had felt that weird power from all day. Jersey turned in delight "Daddy!". She ran and jumped into the man's arms. He gave her a hug and then set her down beside him. Vegita jumped "OK, look she has a tail. You have a really high power level! And...That power level of her's is to high to be a humans! So who are you?" The man nodded "My name is Hocoto and this is Jersey. Would you like to take this somewhere else where it is not so public?" Vegita looked around then finally agreed. "Fine where too?" Videl spoke up "My father got a room for me so I could go and rest, we could go there." Vegita nodded "Will that be good enough for you?" Hocoto nodded and they left for The party room Hercule had gotten for Gohan's family. It had a kitchen attached to an open room with a TV and two couches. The room had a huge glass door leading to a small porch that had a great view of the ring. Bulma, Chichi, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and the Ox King greeted them when they came in. Bulma looked at Vegita "did you guys see that little girl Trunks was fighting she was...." Bulma froze when she saw that the little girl was with them and another guy. "Bulma" Vegita spoke up "This is Hocoto and his daughter Jersey." Chichi broke the eerie silence (you know that silence where you want somebody to talk, b/c you just made a complete fool of yourself, but nobody speaks up and you wait and wait and wait and .......well you get the idea.) "So anybody want something to drink? Videl, honey you need to sit down you are in no condition to be up on your feet all day. Trunks, Goten, Jersey I know you three have to be hungry...what do you want to eat?" All three told her what they wanted and Videl did as she was told and sat next to Bulma on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
The men went out on the porch to talk. Hocoto began "First of all My name is not Hocoto Gwin it's Haishion Tolion, And yes, my daughter's power is way to high to be human that is because she is not Human, she is a full blooded sayian." Vegita stared at him questioningly "there's no way that kid could be full sayian. Your mate would have had to been full sayian!" Haishion nodded "OK, second thing I'm not really her father, I'm a friend of her mothers. Her mother and I use to fight side by side until Freeza destroyed the planet. There were more sayians off the planet than Freeza knew about. Her mothers name was Sophia, she was killed trying to protect Susami." Vegita spoke again "Wait a minute who is Susami? And if your not her father, who is and why did she call you 'daddy'?!" Haishion nodded. "I'm getting there...Susami is the little girl you know as 'Jersey'...She called me 'daddy' because it is for her protection so they don't find her...You see, her father is Radditz and he..." Haishion was interrupted by both Vegita and Goku "Raditz?!?" Goku jumped at him "there's no way! I killed him years ago!" Haishion smirked "yes, you did...but, Delor needed warriors and found out about the dragonballs on the new planet that the Nameks live on. He went there and figured out how to use them and wished back some Warriors. Raditz...was one of them." Haishion turned looking at the ring as he finished talking "Raditz found out about Sophia and immediately wanted her. So he took what he wanted of her and then left. That's how Susami comes into this..." Haishion turned to Goku staring him straight in the eye. "I can't protect her anymore, he knows who I am and if he finds out where she is he'll come after her and take her back. Your her uncle...I've seen you and I know that she'd be safe with you! If I don't leave her with you it could lead to her death or living under Delor and there's no telling what he'd do to her." Goku spoke up "why do they want her so bad?" Haishion nodded. "Vegita you saw her tail right?" Vegita nodded "It's white, not like any other sayian. Her hair isn't dyed either It's natural. She was born that way." Goku looked at him confused "So...What does that mean?" Haishion finished "She is the 'Silver Madain' instead of turning super sayian, she automatically hits super sayian 7 and could go through a transformation like no other if she was trained properly. Her hair doesn't turn gold, nor do her eyes turn green. Her hair turns completely silver and her eyes turn an icy gray. She could probably be the strongest fighter in the whole universe if she learns to control it. You see thats how her mother died. Raditz found out about it and came after Sophia and 1 year old Susami. Sophia told him to forget it, that he couldn't have her. So Raditz threw an energy blast at her then went into the baby's room to kill Susami, and when he was about to kill her Delor came on his scouter and told him to bring her back to the ship. So he picked her up and left. I hadn't been that far away and had felt Sofia's power falling, I went as fast as I could to her house. She was almost gone when I got there; her last request was for me to save her daughter. I went to Delor's ship and went in, found the baby and ran for it. I have been able to provide protection for her for this long, but every second Raditz gets closer and closer to finding us. If he finds her they will do test, they want to know what gives her this power." Goku looked at the ground as if in deep thought. "Please Goku, You are the only who I can go to." Chichi stepped into the conversation. "Well of course, you know we do have that extra room, with Gohan off and on his own now." Goku looked at Chichi surprisingly, "You heard all that?" Chichi nodded "A mother's instinct, I can tell when something's wrong. Goku, look it is totally up to you I'd love to have her." Goku nodded "all right then, Haishion she can stay with us. But what about you?" Haishion smirked "I have to leave He'll find her if I stay." Vegita smirked "so that little kid is the legendary 'silver madain'" Haishion nodded and smirked back "So you have heard of her. Well then you probably know her potential too. Am I right?" Vegita nodded. Goku looked up finally "So when do you have to leave?" He turned around and faced the ring "I'll need to leave tonight." Goku gave him a questioningly look. "Does she know your leaving her?" Haishion shook his head "No, but I'll break the news to her shortly." Chichi gave a very concerned look, "How will she take it?" Haishion smiled "Don't worry she'll be fine. She used to staying different places." There was an eerie silence, when finally it was broke by Haishion who looked up to the sky in horror "Change of plans guys, I better leave now!" He ran over to Goku "take care of her all right?" Goku smiled and nodded "No prob." With that Haishion, Goku, Vegita, and Chichi walked inside. Haishion spoke up "Jersey I need to talk to you," the little girl nodded and followed him outside. He bent down and looked her in the eyes. She knew something was wrong, "Whats wrong? Is he here? What are we gonna do?" He set his hand on her shoulder. "We aren't doing anything...that man in there is your Uncle, his name is Goku...and your going to stay with him for a while." She now glared at him. "your not coming back for me are you?" He froze "look Susami I can't stay he'll find you! Now please don't be difficult. You'll be safe here!" He put his hand beneath her chin and made her look up, she had tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away so hard she found herself sitting on the ground. She scooted back sat against the wall and refused to look at him. How could he leave her; this was the only father she had ever known. How could he just up and leave her with complete strangers, who he claimed were her family. He finally broke the silence. "Look, I have to go..." He stepped back inside grabbed his duffel bag and told Goku he was leaving, Goku nodded and stepped outside to watch him go. Haishion gave Susami one final glance before he left. Chichi also stepped outside and looked down at her little niece, who still had tears running down her face, and bent down. "I promise it'll be okay." she said as she stoked the little girl's hair. Susami looked up at Chichi with tear filled eyes. She smiled, something about Chichi was very familiar. Chichi extended her hand to the child and Susami excepted the offer and held Chichi's hand as they walked back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at the Son house, Susami didn't know what to think of this; there were so many people in their family, Goku, Chichi, Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Hercule. Chichi had made a huge feast for the whole family. She sat back on the couch and watched as Gohan picked on Goten, she watched as Goku and Hercule talked about the tournaments they had been apart of in the past, and she watched as Videl helped Chichi prepare dinner. Susami didn't like sitting here, it made her uncomfortable. She decided to go sit in the kitchen so she could be close to Chichi. She didn't know why but, she felt totally comfortable when she was near Chichi or Videl. It reminded her of something, she couldn't remember what, but it was a wonderful feeling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Chichi told Videl to go and enjoy the TV and the couch. She said she had been on her feet all day and that she needed the rest. The men went outside and sat on the front porch and talked and goofed off. Chichi had kicked them out of the house to give Videl some space. Susami hung out in the kitchen. Chichi began doing dishes, Susami looked at her "Can I help?" she said in a very quite voice. Chichi's eyes went wide "So you do speak." It was the first time Chichi had heard her speak, since before Haishion left. "Well, let me see...OK I tell you what, you can get the silver wear and put it in the dishwasher. How about that?" Susami smiled and nodded. Chichi returned the smile, it was kind of nice to have a girl in the house, after having two boys. "Susami?" Susami looked up in surprise to hear her name. "yeah?" Chichi gave her a smile "I was just wondering, what do you want us to call you; Susami or Jersey?" Susami gave a puzzled look "I don't know...I guess I better use Jersey, just in case he comes back." Chichi nodded "OK, Jersey if thats what you want." She smiled back at Chichi.   
  
About an hour later Chichi and Jersey got done in the kitchen and went into the den to watch TV with Videl. She was watching '3rd rock from the sun' it was about 8:00pm Chichi sat down on the other end of the couch and Jersey jumped up in the middle. After an hour of TV, the guys came back inside. Gohan leaned over the couch and kissed his wife "ready to go?" she smiled at him "Sure, can you get my coat?" He smirked and turned to go get her coat. Chichi looked towards Goku "Hey I'm going to need help getting her upstairs." Chichi pointed down to Jersey who had fallen asleep on the couch. Goku smiled and bent down to pick her up "all right little bit lets go." Jersey stirred a little then totally relaxed in his arms. Chichi followed Goku upstairs and pulled back the covers of Gohan's old bed so that Goku could set down the sleeping child. He set her down and told chichi he was going to tell Goten to get ready for bed. Chichi nodded and reached down into one of Gohan's old drawers and pulled out an old Tee-shirt and changed her into it. Then she pulled up the covers. Chichi leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned out the lamp. Jersey half-way opened her eyes when she heard someone running down the hall. Goten was in a pair of boxers and a tank top. Chichi met him in the hall "Goodnight Goten." He smiled "Goodnight mama!" he yelled from his bedroom. It hit Jersey like a cannonball..."mama?" That was it the familiar feeling, that feeling of love, and security. Mama...she couldn't remember her mother's face but, she knew what a mother was. "Mama?" Chichi turned looking at the child she thought was sleeping. "Are you OK?" she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Jersey smiled "Chichi, can you be my mama?". Chichi had a surprised look on her face. Jersey sat up now "and can Goku be my daddy? Like a...real daddy not like Haishion?" Goku who had been walking down the hall stood at the door way. Chichi looked to Goku as if asking approval. He gave a questioning look and then shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Chichi smiled back and looked at Jersey "you can call us whatever you want. And even if we aren't your parents we will always take care of you and be your family...I promise." Jersey jumped up and gave Chichi a hug, Chichi was a little shocked, but she returned the hug with a smile. Jersey let go of Chichi and plopped down on the bed pulling the covers back up. Then turned and looked at Goku "goodnight daddy!" He smiled at the words "goodnight little bit." Jersey looked at Chichi now "Goodnight mama..." Chichi smiled "goodnight sweetie." Chichi tucked the little girl in and kissed her on the forehead. Goku watched Chichi, she had the same look in her eyes that she had when they brought Gohan home from the hospital. Goku was glad that his little niece had come, Chichi had been though so much lately. He had been in the 'other world' till just recently. Gohan had started High school and had gotten married about a year ago, and Videl was now six months pregnant. And they had just made a move to the city to be closer to family. Besides, Chichi had always wanted a little girl. He felt bad the minute he remembered that he had only been given a week, and he only had six days left. He stepped from the door way and walked back down stairs. Videl and Gohan were getting ready to leave. Hercule stood up, "well I guess I better go to then." Goku smiled and walked over to Gohan "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan smiled "you bet! But first I'm going to go with Videl to a doctor's appointment." Goku nodded "OK you two be careful on the way home." Videl smirked "Yeah, you know Gohan's always the one to speed!" Goku started laughing at that comment. Chichi now entered the room. "Bye Videl. Now you call me if you need anything." Videl gave Chichi a hug "I will." With that Gohan, Videl, and Hercule left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Goku spent time with Goten and Jersey. Goten was determined to teach Jersey how to play basketball. She was surprisingly good for a five year old. Goku lifted her up on his shoulder and let her ring the goal. Their game was interrupted after about an hour by Vegita. "You wanted to speak with me Goku?" Goku lifted Jersey off his shoulders, she held the ball tightly and looked up at her new daddy. "Yeah I do. Lets go inside." Vegita nodded and followed Goku into the kitchen.  
  
When they got into the kitchen, Goku sat down at the table "I need to wait for Gohan, he needs to hear this to. He should be here any minute now." Vegita nodded and Chichi offered something to drink. Vegita took a coffee. About 10 minutes later Gohan walked in "Hey sorry I'm late, Vegita you know what its like." Vegita smirked "Yeah, Bulma was the same way." Goku smiled at their comments, he remembered when Chichi was pregnant. "OK guys, look I asked you to come here because I only have two days left. And I don't think that Jersey is going to be completely safe with me gone. I'm going to have to ask you two to watch over her while I'm not here. Vegita, I need you more than Gohan because your closer and could reach her fastest if something were to happen." Vegita nodded "Fine, my only question is who gets to train her?" he gave a smirk with this comment. Goku looked at him "Look I know that she has a power that we would all love to see, but if she pulls a stunt like that Radditz is sure to find her." Gohan looked up "What are you saying?" Goku now glared at him "I'm saying no training, no martial arts." Vegita jumped "aren't we even going to teach her how to fly?!" Goku now stood up and looked at him eye to eye. "No! If she flys she'll give off her own energy and we can't take a chance like that!" Vegita was now furious "She is a full blooded sayian and I'll will not watch that go to waste!" Goku glared at Vegita "And what if Radditz senses her and finds her? What then? Do you really want her death to be your fault?!" Vegita glared at Goku a minute more and then sat back in his chair. "So, Goku what do you plan to do, have one of us stay here every second of everyday?" Goku also sat back down "No, I just want you two to be ready and check over here if you sense something wrong." Vegita and Gohan both nodded and agreed that there would be no training and that they would watch over her.  
  
  
Like it so far? If not deal with it!  
and don't forget to read the next chapter! 


	2. a night out

A POWER UNTOLD  
part 2  
10 years later......  
  
"Hah! Who's winning now big bro?!" Jersey yelled as she did another lay-up. Goten gasped for breath "Hey you wanna take a break we've been playing for a good two hours. He was dressed in black baggy sweat-pants and a gray Tee-shirt. She was dressed in a pair of blue-jean shorts and a red tank top, her hair was neatly pulled back into a high ponytail with a few stands that fell into her face. "Oh come on, your not telling me your tired after just a couple of hours. Your just mad because I'm beating you by about...oh...36 points." She smiled and spun the ball on her index finger, she was trying to tick him off so he'd play longer. He smiled back and stood up "Who's tired?" She smiled even wider "works every time" she said under her breath. She started to dribble the ball, waiting for him to make a move. He ran at her full force, she duck and drove the ball to the side of the driveway, then zoomed in and threw it up right before he could reach her. "Yes! And yet another win!" she threw her brother the ball. "It really was a good game." she said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah whatever! Come on hot shot, we gotta get ready if we're going to the club tonight." Goten walked into the kitchen, "Shoes off!" Chichi warned both her 18 and 15 year olds. "So who won?" Chichi asked. Goten rolled his eyes "I call the shower first!" he yelled as he ran upstairs. Jersey smiled and walked into the den "Goten's upset because he lost again." Chichi smiled. "You better go find what your going to wear. You and Goten will need to leave by 6:00 to meet Trunks and Marron." "OK!" She ran upstairs and grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom. Goten walked out just as she got there in a clean pair of sweat pants and a toothbrush in his mouth "All yours!" he walked down the hall and into his room.  
  
After her shower, she put on the robe she had grabbed from her room and brushed her teeth. She put her tooth brush down and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She went through her closet and tried to think of what to wear. She didn't know wether to wear formal or casual. She stepped out in the hall still in her robe. "Goten!" she waited for a response. "Yeah!" She continued "What are you wearing tonight?" he now stepped to his door way. "Kaki pants, an ambercrombie shirt, and my Timberlands. Why?" She went back in her room and yelled back "Just wanted to make sure it was casual!" He shrugged his shoulders and walked down to her door way "Just wear some jeans and a nice top." She smiled got up and walked to the door "Thanks" then shut the door in his face. He stared at the door "Your Welcome!"  
  
She pulled out a pair of Really dark, tight, blue-jeans. And a black 3/4 sleeve shirt that had written in sparkles 72 and cut off at mid-drift. She then put on her make-up and put on some black boots and fixed her hair up in a navy blue bandanna. A few strands of hair fell down into her face from the bandanna. The rest of her hair came out the back of the bandanna. Goten yelled down the hall that they had to go now. So she looked into the mirror one last time and ran down the stairs to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron and Trunks had both arrived at the restaurant, by the time Goten and Jersey got there. Trunks and Marron were sitting on opposite sides of the booth. Goten sat next to Marron "this seat taken?" he smiled. Jersey rolled her eyes, Everybody knew the answer. Jersey sat down next to Trunks he smiled "hey there!" she smiled back "Hi." Goten leaned forward on the table, "SO what are the plans?" Trunks shrugged "I don't know, yall wanna eat and then go to the club or what?" Marron jumped "I know lets do a night on the town! It's not like we've gotta a curfew." Jersey looked at her and then to Trunks in shock. "Your mom didn't give us a curfew?" Trunks laughed "nope mom and dad threw some sleeping bags out in the den and told us to stay out as long as we want; no rush." He busted out laughing. The other three looked at him weird. Goten broke the silence "What's so funny?" Trunks looked at him "Dude! They sent Bra to spend the night at Pan's house. And then they tell me there is no rush, not to mention my dad was in a 'very cheery' mood. Isn't it obvious, they are going to have a little 'them' time and don't want us walking in." Goten busted out laughing. "your kidding!" Trunks smiled "Nope! Hey so what's the deal? WE splitting up or what?" Goten smiled and looked at Marron "Splitting up sounds fun. But since we ain't gotta curfew why don't we go to the club together and then split up?" Jersey and Marron nodded saying yeah that it sounded good. The waiter came up to take their order and they ate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at the club, Marron and Jersey sat at a table. "So Jersey, why didn't you tell me?" Jersey look at her weird. "Tell you what?" Marron's mouth dropped open, "Tell me what! Tell me that you and Trunks were going out!" Jersey smiled "I guess I forgot!" Marron was about to say more when she was interrupted by Trunks and Goten. Goten sat next to Marron. Trunks remained standing "Hey Jersey, you ready to go?" Goten raised an eyebrow "We gonna split up now?" Jersey nodded to Trunks. Trunks grinned widely at Goten "Yep!" Jersey got up and her and Trunks started to leave when Trunks turned around. "Hey we need to meet back up so we can go to my house together." Goten nodded "OK, how bout we meet at the 'Purple Onion' at 3:30am ?" Trunks nodded. "OK see you two there, bye." Jersey said bye and they left. "So where we going?" She asked as they got outside the club. He turned and put his arm around her waist and smiled at her "I don't care, as long your there." She smiled "You have got to come up with better lines..." she stopped talking when a breeze went by and she shivered. Trunks noticed "Here you can wear my coat." He took off his Capsule Corp Jacket and handed it to her. She put it on and laughed at how it swallowed her. Trunks laughed too. He was wearing blue-jeans and a black Tee-shirt. "Aren't you cold?" He smiled "Nah, I'm warm blooded. SO where to?" She thought "lets go to a movie." He sighed and she continued "I promise I won't make you watch a sappy movie." She laughed when he smirked at her. They got on his motorcycle and she held on tight to him, she loved the feeling of just being near him. When they got done at the movie theater, Trunks called Goten on the cell phone and asked if he and Marron would be interested in a quick game of hockey. Goten said sure "but isn't it closed by now?" Trunks said yeah, but he knew the owner and that they would have the whole rink to themselves. Goten loved the idea and said that he was going to surprise Marron. Trunks laughed and He and Jersey headed to the ice arena. Marron and Jersey played as a team and the guys another. "Jersey I don't know how to play!" Marron yelled. Jersey gave her a look of reassurance. "Look you just take the stick, get the puck, and put it in that goal. Besides Goten would never make the girl he's sweet on lost." she started to skate backwards from Marron, "really..." she pulled down her helmet "there's nothing to it!" Marron shrugged it off and the guys let the girls have the puck first. Jersey took the puck and drove down the ice, she got about half way and hit the puck over to Marron, Marron screamed as she saw Trunks and Goten were coming straight at her. She swung the stick as hard as she could. The puck went flying into the air, zooming past Goten's head, and nearly hitting Trunks before it slammed into the net. Trunks, Goten, and Jersey starred in disbelief! Each had a sweat drop. Jersey broke the silence "You scored! That puts us in the lead! Yes!". Goten spoke up "fine lets keep the game going!" Marron smiled and nodded to Jersey "Your right there really is nothing to it!" All four began to play again, after about 15 minutes the score was 14 to 8 the guys were losing and so they started cheating. Jersey was flying down the ice when Trunks tackled her to the ice. She yelled "FOUL!!!" Trunks held her down and Goten took the puck and went and scored. As Jersey tried to get up Trunks pulled her back and she fell into his arms and laughed "that's not fair!" He smiled "I know!" He held her close and she gave up. She turned and blew him a kiss. Goten spoke up "Hey, there is no PDA (public display of affection for all you morons who don't already know) on the ice!" Jersey laughed and took the chance to get up without Trunks pulling her back down. Trunks got up too and they played for at least another hour before ending the game. The final score: 38 to 20 girls win. Jersey felt kinda bad "hey guys, its not that bad. Hey me and Marron will go change and then we can go hang out at the mall...I'll get us all slushies my treat!" Both guys smiled and agreed. Goten laughed, "You know we only let you two win, because we felt bad for you, I mean look at you. Two puny girls against two huge guys. I mean I wasn't going to say anything, but hey, if you want to rub it in..." Marron laughed, "Yeah, Goten, good cover." They split off to go to the locker rooms. Marron and Jersey changed and decided to wait for the guys at the upper level. They had been sitting there for a while when they heard someone walking towards them from behind. Jersey gave a smile and started to turn "Oh Trunks, I thought you wer...." she stopped when she saw it was neither Trunks nor Goten. It was a big man, his hair spiked and he looked a little bit like her dad (Goku). She and Marron backed up, Jersey was the brave one and began to speak "Who are you?" He smirked "What's the matter? You really forgot about your good old dad?" Now Jersey was freaked out. "What are you talking about?!" he smiled "I should have expected this much from Kakorratt." Jersey was now scared "What do you mean? Who is Kakorratt?" Radditz now mad yelled "It doesn't matter now, but you have to come with me, now!" Just then Trunks and Goten came out of the locker room on the lower level. Trunks saw him first and knew something was wrong. "Jersey!?" She swung around quickly and looked at him with a horrified look on her face. He dropped his stuff and him and Goten flew full force to help the two girls. Radditz saw them coming "Don't interfere!" he yelled and threw a huge energy blast at them. Trunks and Goten couldn't stop the energy blast and fell to the ice. Jersey ran to the stomach high wall looking over the ice "Trunks! Goten!" Radditz put his focus back on Jersey "Susami, you will come with me now!" She quickly turned back to him and then looked at Marron and whispered "run!" Marron nodded and both girls took off as fast as they could. Radditz stood there for a moment then smiled and followed in hot pursuit. Marron opened the door to the guys locker room and they both ran in locking the door behind them. They ran for the window and opened it, Jersey gave Marron a boost and told her to get help. Then ran and hid. Radditz took out the door in one punch. "You know...I'm not gonna hurt you...I promise. so why don't you come on out?" he said Calmly as he pushed over a set of lockers. "you know Susami, you're different then any other sayians...did anybody ever tell you that? No, I didn't think they would. See you have a special power and I want to help you bring that out. You could be the strongest warrior in the entire universe." He knocked over another set of lockers and revealed her hiding place. "There you are Susami." She tried not to cry as she backed up to the wall and spoke "my name is Jersey!" He continued to walk towards her and was attacked when he got about a foot away. Goten grabbed her and told her to run, she ran for the door and turned around to see Radditz stabbing a knife into Goten's side. "Goten!" She started to run back when Trunks grabbed her and pushed her out the door "Jersey, run!" She did as she was told and ran to the upper level. Trunks followed, they didn't stop running until they got to the top and there were two more warriors. One of them looked exactly like Goku but older and the other was defiantly a sayian too. Radditz came up behind them, dragging Goten. Radditz dropped him and Goten yelled in agony clutching his stomach. Jersey dropped down to see to Goten "Goten?" tears streamed her face. Bardock spoke up "look we have nothing against you two; all we need is the girl." Jersey gave Trunks a look of fear, He looked around at all the warriors knowing that with Goten down his chance of winning was very slim. "I will protect her till the end." he said turning Super Sayian. Bardock laughed "foolish boy! Radditz are we going or not?" Radditz nodded and started towards Jersey again. Trunks jumped in front of him, Radditz pulled his knife and before Trunks could react drove towards his chest, but Trunks dodged and it hit him in the shoulder, then got him again in the lower back. Jersey watched in horror as her boyfriend fell trying to catch his breathe. Radditz turned and glared at Jersey "Now Susami, it's time to leave!" Jersey stood up and looked around, then ducked and dodged trying to get away. Radditz grabbed her arm so tight she thought it would break. Bardock laughed, "I thought we might need this." he pulled a seringe from a side pocket. Jersey saw it and struggled to free herself, but Radditz grabbed her other arm and held her still while Bardock stuck it in her arm. She struggled a little more before passing out. Radditz picked her up, and they left for Bardock's ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had felt every thing and so had Gohan. Tien had stopped in over at Gohan's house when it happened and both of them left for Vegeta's. Vegeta had just gotten dressed and ran out the door when Gohan and Tien showed up. As they met up in the yard Marron came running down the Drive-way she was completely out of Breathe and was about to pass out. She ran up to Gohan and collapsed, Vegeta called for Bulma and Gohan picked her up and carried her inside to the couch. She looked at Gohan tears streaming down her face. "He...he said..." she still couldn't breathe. Gohan grabbed her hand "Marron, you have to breathe, now slow down." She took a couple of deep breathes and then began again. "He said he was her dad." Gohan jumped "Who?" Marron's tears started up again "Jersey, he said that she had to come with him. Trunks and Goten tried to help us but he threw an energy blast at them they hit the ice rink and we ran, into the locker room she gave me a boost through the window and didn't have time to get up herself, she told me to get help, Vegeta was the closest person I knew!" Vegeta now grabbed his boots and got into them quickly. "We have to go now if we're ever going to find Radditz. Bulma!" Bulma came down the stairs, Vegeta looked up at her "take care of Marron and call Yamucha and Crillin get them down to the rink to find Goten and Trunks now!" With that they left to find Radditz.   
  
Yay! I got up another chap!  
Please give reviews! 


	3. Tested to the limit

A POWER UNTOLD  
PART 3  
  
Jersey woke up in a small room, she was no longer in the blue-jeans and shirt she had worn while with Trunks. Now she was in gray sweat-pants, that were really to big for her but they had a drawstring so they were just really baggy, and black tank top, and a pair of white socks. She sat up and studied what she was wearing and her surroundings, the room only showed one way out and that was a huge metal door. She knew that it was hopeless but she got up and tried the door any way. It wouldn't budge, the people who put her here, knew she was going to try to escape. She stood back and began to walk around the room, after a while she noticed that her tail was out. She looked down at her white tail and wrapped it around her waist. Then she went and sat on her bed and waited. Finally about an hour later, Bardock entered the room "So Susami, how are you feeling?" she sat up on her bed "Well lets see, I have no clue where I am, you kidnapped me, I don't even know who you people are, and in order to get me here you jabbed some freaky medicine into my arm and oh yeah, you just killed my brother and my boyfriend. So, I guess I feel like SHIT!". Bardock grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed and glanced at her waist "So its true, you do still have your tail. Sasha, said that when she was changing you she saw a tail." Jersey glared at him "OK, Susami I'm going to clear up some things for you, first I'm your grandfather. Radditz is my son and you are his daughter. Second, this is my ship, I'm sort of an ambassador for King Delor. Third, we did what we did in order to get you back, you see you were taken from us when you were a baby. That boy was not really your brother, that's just something Kakkoratt pushed into your head. So really we didn't kidnap you we were saving you." He reached to put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away "Saved me from what!? The best thing that's ever happened to me?!" Bardock gave a serious look, a believable look, one that made Jersey wonder, "Susami, do you have any clue what we have been through? We have been trying to save you for years. OK, we know that you were cared for now, but up until this point as far as we knew they could have been mistreating you. The only reason we injected that stuff into your arm is we didn't' t think that you would listen to us, until you had no choice. We are your family and I think that should count for something!" Jersey looked into his eyes, she couldn't tell wether he was lying or not. Bardock shook his head "Susami, you must be hungry, come on." He opened the door and walked out, turned and waited for her to join him. She relently followed. They began to walk down what seemed to be identical, unending hallways. They reached a part of the ship where the hall ways crossed making like a 4-way intersection. Radditz was waiting there, the minute she saw him she was struck with fear. "So where you taking her?" Bardock looked at Radditz "Well, she really should eat before we begin testing. Would you like to join us?" Radditz shook his head "No, I just finished eating." Bardock gestured for Jersey to follow him and started down another hall. It was a long hall with hundred of doors and anybody they passed stopped and bowed to Bardock. Finally they reached a huge room, with a large table in the middle. Some servants brought in plates and plates of food the minute they saw Bardock. He walked to the head of the table and pointed to the chair next to it "Here Susami, you sit here." She did as she was told. One of the servants placed a plate with a big portion of food on it in front of her. She sat for a few moments staring at it, What if this is a trick and this is poisoned? "Susami, aren't you hungry?" She glared at him "first, my name is Jersey! and no I'm not...and second, what are these...tests...you keep talking about?" Bardock now glared back "Your name is Susami! Why do you try to deny your true heritage?!" She jumped "Why?! I'll tell you why! It's because of my sayian heritage that you brought me here! My name is Jersey." Bardock was now furious "SIT DOWN!! The answer to your second question is: You are what they call the Silver Maiden, you have a power like no other and we want to study that and find out how you do it so we can train others." Jersey looked puzzled "Silver Maiden?" Bardock looked shocked "you mean to tell me you don't know?! That idiot Kakkorratt didn't train you?!" She jumped up "Who in the hell is Kakkorratt? and no I've haven't been trained since I was about five!" Bardock sat back down "don't worry, this won't interfere with the tests. It still remains in your genes, so I'll still be able to trace it." Jersey backed up from the table "what if I don't agree to take these tests?" Bardock smirked "Sorry to tell you this, but you don't have a choice." It hit her like lightning, the memory of Haishion and the death of her mother, all the horrible memories she had blocked out so many years ago. She knew she had to escape if she valued her life. She smirked "Oh really?" she darted for the door and started to run down the hall. Bardock jumped up and ran after her, she came to the intersection and Radditz who was walking down the hall saw her. He ran after her, She reached a dead end and tried a door on her left. Desperately with tears running down her face, it didn't work. She tried one on the right and realized she was out of time, she tried one last time to dodge around Radditz, but her shoulder met his knife, she staggered back and hit the wall. As she leaned against the wall, holding her upper arm, tears streaming down her face, she knew she had lost. She let herself slide down the wall, and stared at the floor. Raditz put his knife away and Bardock glared at him. She was fearless now, "You killed him didn't you?" Bardock stopped, "Who?" Jersey was now screaming, "What do you mean who?!?! Haishion! That's who!" Bardock shook his head, "He was a traitor." She glared at him, "He was a saint. You killed him, my mother, how many other people have you killed to get to me? Tell me! I need to know how much bloodshed I have caused!" "You know Susami, I really wanted this to be like your home. But it's obvious that, that's not what you want." He pulled a seringe from his pocket "I really didn't want to have to do this." Bardock bent down, she glared at him. He grabbed her arm that wasn't injured and inserted the seringe. She stared at him "How could a prison be my home?" Bardock smiled "It's for you protection, granddaughter." She continued glaring at him "Fuck you! I'm not your granddaughter!" It was now his turn to glare, she struggled with the medicine for a while before it was to strong and she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bulma, have you tracked it down yet?" Vegeta shouted into a speaker. He, Gohan, and Tien were in a space pod that her father had rebuilt. "Yeah, I'm sending you the results now, your not that far." Bulma responded. Vegeta looked over to a machine that was printing "All right we've got it." Bulma gave the last word "All right guys, good luck, and bring our Jersey back!" *static*. They traveled for about an hour when they all sensed something. Tien and Gohan jumped up from the seats they had been resting in and got in fighting stance, they were very surprised to see that it was Goku. "Hi guys, they let me have some time to come help yall out!" he said giving his goofy smile. Gohan and Tien smiled and Vegeta smirked and spoke up "Well then lets go." Goku nodded and they headed towards the space craft.   
  
They made a smooth landing on the planet that Bulma said his ship was. All four immediately took off for the ship. Upon arrival they were met by soldiers outside of Bardocks ship. They put up a pretty good fight but eight soldiers lost to Vegeta who said he could take them all. Vegeta killed all of them except one "Now you tell me where the girl is or I'll blow you into another dimension just like your little friends!" The soldier trembled at the sound of Vegeta's voice. "She's in the ship, they're running the tests." Vegeta threw the soldier down, but kept his promise and didn't kill him. All four made their way into the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jersey half-way opened her eyes, to find an IV sticking in her arm and she had some other monitors hooked up to her. She slowly glanced around the room, she was lying on a hospital bed, and there were a lot of doctors around her. One doctor shined a light in her eyes and she quickly closed her eyes and turned her face to the side. Her arm had been bandaged, she felt like she had been drugged with some type of sleeping medicine and she struggled to stay a wake. She couldn't feel her body, she was completely numb. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw one doctor lift a scalpel. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, but felt nothing. She struggled to keep awake, but no matter how hard she tried she kept losing. Her eyes closed once more and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardock stood at a window watching the procedures, Radditz walked up. "Well Radditz, I do have to say she is quite strong willed, anybody else would have given up by now. But she just keeps hanging on. You should be proud." Radditz nodded, he didn't dare oppose his father. "Sir four intruders have entered the building." Bardock turned quickly "who?" Radditz smirked "Kakkorratt, his bratty son, Vegeta, and some three eyed guy. Shall I dispose of them?" Bardock nodded "They cannot interfere!" Radditz got the only other sayian on the ship besides his father and went to the front room, where Goku and the others had found themselves. "Brother! Vegeta! Friends! Welcome!" Raditz said with a smirk. Goku was furious "Where is she!" Radditz smiled "My daughter is busy right now, you have to leave a message!" Vegeta and Goku got into fighting stance. Vegeta glanced to Gohan "You and Tien go find her quickly!" Then he turned to Radditz "we aren't staying long." Gohan nodded and took off, Tien followed. Radditz started to go after the two but Vegeta jumped in between them "Radditz! Your fight is with me!" Radditz laughed, "Well Veggie, its been a while." Vegeta scowled, "This has nothing to do with my past, I'm here for the girl!" Goku was shocked at how protective Vegeta had become, he acted like she was his own. Goku and Vegeta began their fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan ran down the hall, praying to find her still alive. He came to the intersection, he stopped "Tien, help me sense her out, we don't have time to take a wrong turn." Tien nodded and began to concentrate "Gohan, she's there!" He ran to the right and Gohan followed. Both zoomed down the halls and didn't stop until they ran into Bardock "well, I heard we had guests, Gohan we don't have to fight. You know you, your father, and Vegeta could come work for Delor. You could be a really big help. It could be like a family thing." Gohan glared "I would never work for you!" Bardock smiled "Fine then lets get this over with, I have more important things to do boy." Tien jumped in front of Gohan "You go find Jersey! I'll take care of this!" Gohan nodded and ran down the hall. Bardock smiled to Tien "You have got to be kidding me! You won't beat me!" Tien nodded "No, mabey not but, at least I'll make a difference. And hopefully help Jersey!" He yelled and decided to wait for Bardock to make the first move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh gee, now that was no fun." Vegeta smirked as he killed the other sayian. "Goku, I'll finish Radditz, you go find your daughter." Goku smiled "sure." Radditz was now boiling "She's my daughter and your not going anywhere Kakkorratt!" Goku smirked "fine...Vegeta you go get her." Vegeta nodded "If that's how Radditz wants it...sure." Vegeta took off down the hall and automatically turned left, he felt Tien's power rising. When he arrived to the scene Bardock smirked, "well this just keeps getting better and better!" Vegeta got in fighting stance "Tien I've got this, you go help Gohan!" Tien ran off. Bardock smiled "Vegeta now lets be logical..." Vegeta glared at Bardock "What are you talking about?" Bardock laughed out loud and then finished "Well, you see, if we can't have the girl, we have decided no one can have her. There is a huge energy blast implanted in this ship, it could've killed 2000 Freeza's. Now really, did you think we were going to come unprepared? Once that bomb's button is hit, you will only have three minutes to get off the planet. So if you do defeat me, I have an automatic sensor that will start the time on the bomb. So either way I win!" Vegeta stared in unbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku ran down the halls he had finally defeated Radditz enough that he could get away. He ran past Vegeta who was deep into a fight, but kept running. Finally he caught up to Tien and eventually Gohan. Goku got ahead of Gohan and took the lead, until he felt a sudden urge to stop at a door on his right. Goku kicked open the door, by this time Tien had caught up with him. Gohan froze when he saw three doctors standing over Jersey. Gohan and Tien ran in and killed anything that got in their way. Goku walked over to the table and shook her lightly. She opened her eyes half-way and in almost less than a whisper said "Daddy?" He looked down and realized that she had been cut open more than enough for anyone's lifetime. Then she lost all her energy and closed her eyes again. This worried Goku "Jersey?...Hey little bit!" He shook her a little more, she gave a soft whimper. Goku who was usually afraid of needles now had no fear (after all his niece's life was in danger). He took out the IV and Gohan worked to free her from the other machines. Goku picked up the 15 year-old and cradled her, just like he had 10 years ago. He looked to Gohan and Tien "We have to go now!" Goku ran down the hall Gohan and Tien followed. A huge blast of energy stopped Goku dead in his tracks. "Tien take Jersey go to the ship! Now!" Tien ran and carefully took Jersey from Goku's arms and started to run. Gohan stayed back to help his father up. Jersey was now half-way awake and realized what was going on, but she was still really weak. He reached the huge room that Goku and Vegeta had fought in before. Tien ran for the door, but before he could reach it Radditz stepped out blocking his path. Radditz smirked "Oh, leaving so soon? But me and Susami haven't gotten any quality time together yet." He pulled his knife and ran straight at Tien. Gohan and Goku got to the door-way just in time to see Tien fall and Radditz laugh. Jersey yelled as she fell with her friend "No! Tien....." Tears began to stream her face. Radditz was reaching for Jersey, when Bardock was flung straight through the wall. Bardock looked around and looked to Radditz "We have to abort. Now!" Vegeta jumped "Goku don't let either of them leave!" Vegeta flew straight at Bardock and grabbed both of his arms from behind, so he couldn't move. "You fool! We'll all die!" Bardock still trying to free himself yelled to Radditz "Kill the girl! Hurry!" Goku started to run to stop Radditz, who now had his knife lifted above her head. But as he brought down the knife, he was stopped by an energy shield. Radditz tried to force the knife into the shield. Jersey started to speak softly then gaining more volume as she continued "You killed my brother, then you killed Trunks. My mother's and Hashion's death will not go unjustified. You have killed so many people.........but know this, THERE WILL BE NO MORE KILLING FROM YOU!!!!" As she said that everybody in the room froze. Jersey stood up and she was engulfed by a white energy so bright that no one in the room could see. When it faded, they were all shocked to see she was dressed in white pants and a white warriors robe, her eyes were like ice, her hair completely silver and in her hand was a laser like sword (thanks star wars for the idea) that was also white. Her power was unlike any other, Vegeta even trembled at the sight of her (and if Vegeta is scared then you know its really cool). She clutched the sword with both hands and turned to her father. He stepped back in fear, She flew at him with full force slicing the sword into his stomach and literally cutting him in half. She turned and faced back towards the others and looked at Goku. Then all of the sudden she collapsed and passed out, as if she couldn't hold that high a power for too long. Bardock questioned this "that's it?" Bardock threw three energy blast at Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta; they were all hit really hard since they weren't paying attention. "Kakkorratt! You should have trained her in this! It doesn't matter now anyway, She has to die!" Goku who now laid face down on the floor tried to get up, as he watched Bardock walked over and bend down over the unconscious girl. "Well granddaughter, it was nice to meet you. Now sweet dreams." He put his hand over her back and began gathering energy to kill her, when he was tackled by Vegeta. "Vegeta let me go! She is not your concern!" Vegeta smirked "Of course she's my concern, see my son has this 'thing' for her and she became a concern about a month ago when they started dating! So yes, she is a huge concern of mine!" Vegeta said with a smile. "Goku, you have to get them to the ship! Because once I destroy Bardock the whole planet will blow!" Goku who was now getting up nodded. Goku ran over and picked Tien up putting him over his shoulder. Gohan ran over and carefully picked up Jersey. "Gohan grab my arm we'll use instant transmission!" Gohan nodded and ran over to his dad. Goku placed his hand on his shoulder and went to the ship.  
  
Once Vegeta saw that Jersey was safe and out of Bardocks ship, he let go of Bardock "now we finish this." Bardock nodded "Yes now you die!" Vegeta smirked "sorry to disappoint you old man..." Bardock laughed "Fool! I've already hit the detonation switch! You only have 1 and 1/2 minutes left." Vegeta smirked once more "Like I said, 'sorry to disappoint you old man'!" Like two seconds after he said that Goku appeared behind him, Goku waved and smiled at Bardock "Bye!" Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, Bardock ran for Vegeta to stop him, but Vegeta gave him one last famous smirk and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the ship, Gohan had already started up the engine and was ready to go. "I'm taking off now! So everybody hang on!" Vegeta grabbed the side of the ship and Goku got hold of one of the doors as Gohan lifted off. They watched from the ship as the little tiny planet exploded and they felt Bardock's power completely disappear. Gohan set the ship to fly home at full speed, then went over to check on Tien, who was now propped up on some pillows. Tien held his hand over his stomach where he had been hit. Gohan walked over "How you doing?" Tein smirked "Hey..............it's...........gonna take.....*gasped for breath*.....more than that.......to kill me." Gohan laughed "fine, just try not to move to much till we get you to the hospital." Jersey was still really weak and when Goku and Vegeta tried to get her to sit up to look at her cuts all over her body, especially the one in her arm, she had to lean on Goku. Vegeta carefully unwrapped the bandage that had been put on there. Vegeta cringed when he saw it, it was completely infected. The slash was still there and around the slash her skin had turned blue and purple and green. Vegeta looked to Gohan "Hey I'm gonna need some cleaner and a fresh bandage." While Gohan got the items Vegeta had requested, Vegeta examined a cut on her cheek possibly from when she collapsed. He ran his finger across it trying to see how deep it was, she cringed and backed as far as she could into Goku. Goku tried to calm her down "Hey little bit, it's okay Vegeta's going to clean that for you. Come on, now settle down." She only half-way opened her eyes, and glanced at Vegeta to make sure she wasn't dreaming, before closing them again. Vegeta cleaned both the cuts and bandaged them so they wouldn't bleed anymore than they had. By the time they reached home, Bulma had contacted Gohan and knew they were coming. When they landed she had a medical team waiting, they took Tien and got him to the hospital. Goku said he would fly Jersey to the hospital, that way it would be quicker. Gohan flew with his dad and Vegeta decided to take his car and fill Bulma in on the details.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the hospital, Chichi was already there with Goten. She was shocked at how pale and drained Jersey looked. The doctor came out and met Goku in the hall, he had been expecting them and told Goku to follow him, Goku followed. The doctor led him to a room filled with machines and a hospital bed. Goku set her down on the bed and stepped back into the hall so the doctor could have 'her space'. Chichi and Goku and Gohan sat in the waiting room while they watched people they knew come and go. The doctor had come in to tell them that Tien had arrived and he would be fine, as long as he took time and rested. Vegeta and Bulma and 5 year-old bra came and sat with them. Bulma and Chichi filled Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan in on that Goten and Trunks were fine, the hospital had given them a room together with a curtain in the middle and that they were either fighting over what to watch on TV or playing poker and betting money neither of them had to give. So Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku went back to visit them.   
  
When Gohan came back out Videl and 4 year-old Pan were in the waiting room. Pan was dressed in a pair of baggy blue-pants with a white stripe down the sides, a Tee-shirt that was obviously one of Jersey's or Goten's because it was to big, her hair was braided neatly in to two pigtails, she was wearing a capsule corp hat backwards, her bangs were in her face, and she was wearing the boots she usually trained in. Pan ran to Gohan "Daddy!!!" she lept into his arms and gave him a huge hug. Gohan hugged her and then set her up on his shoulders. Videl smiled at the two, she hated the hospital. This was the same hospital that she found out her first pregnancy was a miscarriage. Pan would have originally had an older brother. They even told her that she probably would never be able to have a child. So Pan was just one of the small miracles that fate had blessed the Son family with (OK, I know some of you are staring at the computer in confusion. So remember back to when Jersey was five, Videl was pregnant and the baby didn't live. Hope this helps you out ; p). He looked at Videl and smiled, Videl smiled back "I think she missed you!" Gohan laughed "I guess she did!" The whole time Gohan tried to talk with Videl, Pan ran her mouth (OK you remember being 4; everything you have to say is more important than anything anyone else has to say.) Finally Gohan gave Pan a questioning look and laughed at a comment she had said. Pan continued her chattering and Gohan sat back amazed that he had never noticed how long she could run her mouth. Gohan looked across the room at Yamcha, Bulma, Master Roshi, Chow su, Crillin, Marron, Chichi, and #18 who all sat wide eyed and amazed at how much this kid could talk. Pan finally finished everything she needed to tell her 'daddy' about the week and 1/2 he had been gone. After she finished Everyone sat in a silent shock for about five minutes, finally Yamcha broke the silence "Well!...............*nodded his head sarcasticly*...........that..........that was interesting...........So Anybody want to hear about my week?" He said with a smirk. Everybody at the same time jumped "NO!!!" Pan jumped up on her dad's lap "Daddy, is aunt Jersey OK?" she looked up at him with worry. Gohan hated that he couldn't tell her 'yeah! she's fine, and she'll be home really soon'. But the one thing about Pan is that he had never lied to her before (except for like Santa, Easter bunny, ect.) "Well sweetie, that's what the doctor is checking on now." She looked down at the floor and leaned against her dad. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.   
  
About 15 minutes later Goku and Vegeta returned from seeing Trunks and Goten and filling them in on the situation. Goku walked into the waiting room and stopped at the door, waiting for Pan to notice he was there. Finally after about five minutes Videl decided to help. "Hey Pan, look who's here." Pan looked at her mother and then around the room before her eyes landed on Goku. "GRANDPA GOKU!!!!" She got off her father's lap and ran to her grandfather, he bent down and swept her up into his arms, she giggled. She smiled and then lost her smile and gave a 'mad look'. Goku gave her a questioning look "What's wrong with you!?" She rolled her eyes "Oh grandpa!.....now..I have to..start my story all over again!" Everybody but Pan sweat-dropped and fell out of their chairs. Gohan spoke up "Hey Pan! Why don't you wait till later?" She looked at her dad with questioning eyes and then shrugged her shoulders "OK." She hopped down and resumed her place on her Daddy's lap. Vegeta sat down next to Bra and she turned and leaned against him. Sticking her thumb in her mouth. She was in a pair of kaki capri pants, a yellow power puff girl Tee-shirt, ankle socks, and a pair of white tenni-shoes. Her hair was pulled back in it's usual high ponytail and had a yellow ribbon to match her shirt. Everybody sat there for another 2 hours. Finally the doctor came in Goku stood up and Marron looked up in fear for her best friend "Mr. Son? I'm doctor Crumpton, I've been monitoring your daughter closely, so far we have kept her stable and she is doing really well. The best thing I think you can do is go home and get some rest. You can give me the number to every cell phone if you want and I'll call you if anything happens." Crillin stood up and stretched "Hey I've got an idea, how about some of us can go pick up some dinner and then we could take it to one of our houses and eat then if Anybody wants to come back Pan and Bra are welcome to stay at our house. #18 nodded "Yeah, we'll be happy to take Pan and Bra for the night." Goku spoke up "OK well we'll go eat and we can decide over dinner." Crillin laughed "Yeah, Goku can't make a decision on an empty stomach." Everybody laughed over the comment and started getting their coats on. Gohan smiled down at a sleeping pan. Videl put her coat on her while Gohan held her up, Pan gave a look around the room her eyes only half-way opened and then turned and held on to her dads shoulders and laid her head on one of his left shoulder, while he carried her with one arm. Vegeta handed Bra her coat and hat, she put them on and grabbed her father's hand and they all went out to eat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He moved slowly through the hospital hallways as the clock ticked, it was 2 am. If the nurse caught him, it would all be over. He froze when he heard someone coming, pushing himself against the wall. The janitor walked on. He sighed, and continued towards Jersey's room. He was nervous, but he didn't really know why. He pushed the door open and let out a long breath. Goku was there, asleep in the chair next to her bed. Jersey lay half-way propped up on pillows. Countless machines were beeping every now and then, measuring her breathing and heart rate. Her hair was sweaty and he could see the wounds, she had received from earlier that day. This was too risky, Goku might wake up, he needed to leave. He turned slowly and took little steps towards the door. Until a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, "Trunks, how are you doing?" Trunks smirked and turned to Goku, "I guess I am OK, I just thought I'd drop by and....." Goku smiled, "Well I am glad you dropped by. To tell the truth, I'm getting kind of hungry and wanted to go get some food. But I don't want to leave Jersey alone. So do you think you could stay with her for me?" Trunks laughed, "Sure." In his mind he knew that Goku was setting this up. Jersey hadn't told Goku about the two of them, but Trunks had known from the start that Goku would find out. Goku smiled, "OK, I'll be back in about an hour. Trunks jumped, "An hour?!" Goku gave his goofy grin, "Yeah, I am really hungry! Bye!" Goku left the room quickly. Trunks watched him go and then made his way to Jersey's bed side. He sat down next to her and took her frail hand in his. He looked at the slice in her arm and cringed thinking of his scars. "Jersey, I am so sorry. I can't believe they over powered us." Anger was rising in his blood, "I feel so helpless." He studied the scar on her face, "Why wasn't I there?" Trunks closed his eyes, "I know that if you were awake you wouldn't want to talk about this. You have always tried to look on the bright side of things. My Kami, Goku really rubbed off on you, didn't he? Lets see, what is something good? Oh, their building a theater down town, their going to perform a different play every month. You'll love it. They showed a tour of it on the news and it's just like one of those old time theaters, wooden folding seats, a huge stage, and balconies. I'll take you to the very first play. So don't give up on me, OK? You have to hold on, you can't quit." Tears were forming in Trunks eyes, "Don't you dare give up on me Jersey. You have never let anyone down before, please don't start now! I need you here. Your parents need you here. Lets not forget Pan, she adores you, we could never tell her you gave up." He squeezed her hand once more, "Jersey, I love you. I know I haven't said it before, but I figured you knew. But I don't want you to have any doubts. So if for nothing else, hold on for me." Goku smiled, he hadn't left, he had only left the room and was listening from the hallway. He didn't really want food, he only said that to give Trunks time with Jersey. He reached into his pocket pulled out some money and headed to the snack machine.  
  
This continued, Trunks would go to Jersey's room every night and talk to her about things they would do, if she would just hang on. Only now, Goku wasn't listening in. He told Chichi that Trunks could stay with her, and he could catch up on sleep. (I know a lot of you are thinking: "well if my child were in the ICU and we didn't know if she were going to make it, I wouldn't leave her side for a minute." But you need to remember that if she dies, Goku is also dead, he can see her then. This might be Trunks last chance.) About four days after Jersey had arrived at the hospital, Trunks was sitting in her room, He was holding her hand and was sleeping. He jerked awake and glared at the TV, thinking it had woke him up. But then he froze as he felt her hand squeeze his. He slowly turned to her, "Jersey?" She squeezed his hand once more and halfway opened her eyes smiling. Trunks jumped up, "Jersey!" He kissed her on the forehead and ran to get Goku and Chichi from the Cafe'.  
The night after Jersey was fully awake, and the pain killers were wearing off. She was in the worst pain she had ever felt and Goku, Chichi, and Trunks were trying to keep her mind off of it. Trunks sat down next to her bed and took her hand. Jersey grimaced and smiled at Trunks, "So was all that true?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at her, "Was what all true?" Jersey laughed, "Oh don't even play that game with me. Are you telling me you forgot all those promises you made me?" Trunks smiled, "No I haven't forgotten, and if you ever get out of here, we'll go do those things." Jersey gave an evil smirk, "Will you really take me shopping at the mall?" Trunks glared at the floor cursing himself for ever making that promise, "Yeah...I'll go to the mall for you." Jersey laughed, "So how much longer are you and Goten in here?" Trunks looked at his wound, "The doctor is going to take the stitches out in a couple of days, but he wants us to stay until we get our strength back.   
When Goku returned to the hospital, about a week later, to visit Goten and Jersey, he found Trunks with them in Jersey's room, yelling at a basketball game. "Oh come on ref! That was a freaking foul! She came over the back to get the ball! Ahh!" Jersey covered her face and plopped back on her pillow. Goku smiled "Hey guys, got something for you!" All three looked up suddenly and gave each other all smirks as they watched Goku extending his hand, revealing three sensu beans (OK so I can't spell anything in Japanese, so sue me! its my fanfic!) Each of them took one and chewed it up well. "so we going home now? Or we could go play a game of hockey...Hey who is up for a friendly game of bball?" Trunks laughed "Jersey none of your basketball games are friendly! And don't you think you should get that taken out first?" Trunks noted as he pointed to the IV still in her arm. She looked down and smiled "yeah I guess, I do." The doctor came in "Well Mr. Son I wondered how long it would be before you brought those in." She said as she removed Jersey's IV. "Well Jersey, Trunks, Goten you guys have fun going home." She smiled and Goten looked at her weird "How did you know about the sensu beans?" She smiled "Please! I have delivered five babies with tails. They always ended up relating to either Mr. Son here, or Mr. Briefs. Mr. Briefs turned Super Sayian when Bra was born, and Goku powered up majorly when Gohan was born." Goku smiled at all three of them "Dr. Crompton delivered You and You *pointing to Trunks and Goten* and Bra, Pan, and Gohan too. So are you all ready to go home?" All three jumped up and they left. 


	4. Freedom

A POWER UNTOLD  
part 4  
"Oh come on guys! Don't tell me your already tired!" Jersey zoomed around Trunks and Goten, throwing up a layup. Goku who was sitting down in the grass next to five year old Pan, he laughed "Guys! she's killing you!" Jersey backed up with the ball and dribbled back and forth "I don't know Dad! You think I should ease up?" She smiled over to Goku who laughed and fell back in the grass. She smiled at Trunks "Need a break 'sweet heart'?" He shook his head that was kind of a pet name he used when he was sweet talking a girl. "No way!" She smiled "Well if you guys are to stubborn I'll take a break for you!" She walked over and got her bottle of water. Trunks and Goten went and sat in the grass, she smiled and sat down on Trunks lap. He gave her an evil smirk, she leaned in as if to kiss him and then last minute when he was about an inch away, she shoved her water bottle in his face "Water?" She returned the evil smirk, he smiled "sure..." He untwisted the top of the water bottle and threw it on her. She jumped up "Oh you are so dead!" and backed away. Trunks still with his evil smirk "Oh really...you gonna kill me?" She smiled "No! That's what Daddy's are for! Daddy!" Goku jumped up "A chance to kill a boyfriend sure!" Trunks backed away from Goku "Goku *Trunks now laughing* Come on I was just playing! Oh come on!" Goku smirked. "It's all right I was just playing too, but she's not..." Goku pointed behind Trunks. Trunks stopped laughing and turned to meet Jersey who had grabbed the hose "Oh water boy!" She soaked Trunks. Pan jumped "ahh!" Goten ran and grabbed her "Jersey don't hit me, you might hit Pan!" Pan struggled to get away and yelled "do it! We girls gotta stick together! I'll survive!" Jersey looked at her niece proudly "That's bold Pan! Thanks!" and she let Goten have it. He let go of Pan and she ran to her aunt who had both guys back against a wall. "So this is how it's gonna go...you guys admit that we woman are superior to you and we'll let you off easy!" Goku, Goten, and Trunks glanced to each other and yelled "No way!" She smiled and glanced at Pan "Should we let them have it?" Pan looked upward as if dealing with her concious and then gave her uncle and grandfather an evil look "Give it to them!" Jersey let the water go and soaked all three of them before they decided to run. Goku and Goten ran for the garage where they stored the super soakers. Chichi and Videl both stepped out on the porch to see what was going on, when pan and Jersey ran and hid behind them. Chichi and Videl quickly glanced at both Jersey and Pan, then looked in the direction that the girls were so focused on. and realized that Goku, Goten, and Trunks were running right at them with fully loaded super soakers. Jersey turned and ran inside and up the stairs "Pan run!!!" Pan followed closely behind. Chichi and Videl also ran inside the house taking cover, Chichi now mad "Goku not in the house!" All three guys ran upstairs and Chichi laughed as Trunks and Goten did their 007 impressions. Goten ran over to where his mother had taken cover "The name's Bond...James Bond!" He gave a Tom Cruise smile and rushed upstairs after his friend and father. But all three stopped and froze when they saw that Jersey had gotten the two biggest super soakers with the backpacks and power pumps. Pan and her came out of opposite sides of the hall and ambushed the guys, causing them to run back down stairs. Goku turned and shot his super soaker up stairs and yelled "Trunks, Goten run! I'll cover you!" Both ran out the front door and to the side of the house and leaned against the wall. "Trunks how's your ammo?" Trunks checked his gun "I'm almost out!" Both jumped when they heard her voice and saw Jersey standing directly in front of them "Yes your ammo is low...But mine is strong! And I'll will DEFEAT YOU!!!" She gave an evil laugh and smirked at the two boys, Goten jumped "where's dad?" Jersey pumped up her gun "He fell to a five year old! With puppy dog eyes!" She laughed. Goten dropped his gun "All right, I give! Just not the puppy dog eyes!" Trunks grabbed Goten by the shoulders "No, never give up...promise me!" Goten looked at Trunks desperately "I promise Jack!!! I'll never let go!" Goten breaks down and cries. (from the Titanic...if you haven't noticed) Jersey laughed "Sorry bro! But in this game there is no mercy! Pan...do your thing!" Pan ran out in front of Goten and pouted "pweease Uncle Goten......." Goten dropped his weapon again "Please no more! I give, no more please!" Jersey looked at her brother "well two down..." She now glared at Trunks "one to go!" She and Pan ran towards him. Jersey grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground. "Pan tickle him...He's ticklish on his upper ribs." Trunks gasped and stared at Jersey "You promised you would never tell!" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek "You know Trunks all is fair in love and war!"   
  
End.  
  
So this isn't my best fanfic but It's the first I've finished so far and mabey one day I'll write a conclusion. I wrote this in like a week, usually I put at least a month or two into it.   
  
well please review me and tell me what you think   
  
better fanfics to come I promise!!!! 


End file.
